Blood Stained Soul
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: PezBerry Killers AU. Santana and Rachel shared a connection sophomore year and in the beginning of Junior year, something happens that snaps them both. This contains gore and some pretty heavy details of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is your only warning for this fic: This is going to contain killing, heavy mentions of gore, PezBerry are going to fuck in the gore. It's VERY AU. They are killers, they are insane, and they are awesome. Erase all real knowledge of Glee, this is going to change it all. This is starting at the beginning of the series, nothing is the same except for the Glee Club members and how they treat Rachel. Also Finn is kind of a douche. Also forgive my smut, I am not the best at smut. That is all. **

**Also I do not own Glee nor do I own any of these characters. Which is probably for the best since this fic happened.**

* * *

The first was a mistake, life taken by a lust born of blood and the simultaneous snapping of two minds, each suddenly plunged into a world of calm dark waves of insanity. It was that first bringing of death that rushed Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez into a world where they were happier than they'd ever thought they could be, a life drenched in blood and fear and a love that linked then together for the rest of their days.

A truly gory fairy tale.

* * *

School year beginnings were always something Rachel Berry looked forward to. The start of a new year, the possibility of fresh new faces wanting to finally recognize her talent and be her friends or maybe even just her adoring fans. Her Sophomore year had proved to be better than expected, ending with Glee Club continuing and her having a few friends there. Most importantly, she had impressed one Santana Lopez. The previous year, Quinn had a pregnancy scare and the way Finn reacted to it had put Rachel off of him forever. He was so angry at first but then when Quinn revealed that she was not pregnant, he seemed to be even more upset. The breaker was when it was found out that Puck would have been the father. Glee Club drama was hard enough to deal with as a stand by so Rachel had distanced herself from the boys, choosing to be friends with them but nothing more.

It was a wise decision, one that had earned her Santana's respect when she had publicly turned Finn down when he kept relentlessly trying to get her on his side. A slushy was going to end up her way when Finn started seething in the middle of the hallway and Santana had been the one to put an end to it. Since then, Rachel found herself fiercely protected, even if the other girl kept her at an arms length.

Her Junior year was already starting to be nice. The summer was disappointing, the only Glee members choosing to spend time with her were Santana and Brittany. The blonde was only there for a little while before disappearing on her usual summer long family excursion so she was with Santana the rest of the time. It was nice and revealed a side of the girl to Rachel she didn't know before. Quinn had been sent off for the summer by her mother, to try to help her, and had returned more like herself than she had been before. Now dressing however she wanted, Quinn sported a shorter pink dyed hair cut with a few new piercings and a very relaxed wardrobe. She had also returned to school with Brittany on her arm, the two blonde's sporting quite happy smiles. The rest of the club hadn't seemed to change over the summer, much to Rachel's chagrin. Even she had changed a little, working on things with Santana so she was more relaxed about some things. She also had gone and bought her own wardrobe with the other girl, sporting a mix of her old clothes with some new ones her friend had approved highly of.

Rachel Berry was a new animal that year and yet no one besides her three new Cheerio friends seemed to notice. It was quite a sight, she supposed, to see the three members of McKinley's own Unholy Trinity, one looking the opposite of one of Sue's girls despite the uniform, walking straight to her to give her hugs and warm hellos instead of freezing slushy facials. The most shocking, besides the newly coupled blondes, was probably the soft kiss Santana gave her forehead. It was a show of affection Rachel cherished each time it was bestowed upon her, which was quite often really.

So as the day ended, classes introduced and students still completely oblivious to it all, Rachel was headed to the choir room for the first Glee Club meeting of the year. Mr. Schuester wanted to see if they had any new ideas for the year, wanted to say hello to everyone, and wanted to see if there would be any new members wanting to join. Really, it was just a nice way to end the day and she was looking forward to it, even if most of the club didn't seem to care to see her.

Halfway down the hall to the room, she heard her name called out and she turned to find one of the senior football players running towards her. Startled, she shot him a wary look.

"Berry! You guys are doin try-outs today yea?" He seemed nervous, his hands fidgeting at his sides and his eyes a little wild. It set Rachel on edge, even as she nodded.

"Yes. Mr. Schue wishes to open the club to many new members to try to expand out horizons. We will welcome anyone who can sing. If you'd like to try, I suggest you hurry to the choir room. I was on my way there at the moment as well, though I do need to stop at my locker for a moment first. If you'll excuse me." She didn't wait for an answer, instead just swerving her body around his trembling one. Swallowing thick, she walked forward with her head held high, knowing she really needed to get away from him.

She had just passed the bathroom when a hand slapped across her mouth and she was yanked backwards, her back colliding roughly with a muscled chest. "Shut the fuck up, Berry." The whimper in her throat died when she realized he had followed her, he had kept quiet until he could grab her. Frantic eyes shot around and she caught sight of him in the mirrors, quickly realizing he was Karofsky's older brother, the one who was held back for failing his grades. Now it seemed she knew why he was failing, his eyes wide and glazed over. The way he was shaking. This boy was high on something and he seemed determined to get something from her.

That knowledge made her stomach sink and she fought back, hard. He seemed surprised when she struggled and let out a strangled yelp when she bit into his hand. She misjudged how strong her jaw was, eyes widening when she felt a pop and the taste of blood flooded her mouth. The yelp from behind her turned into a full pained scream, his arm shaking to try to get her off of him. A sound escaped her then, a low growl she'd never heard come from her throat before. As her teeth moved back from his hand in surprise, a sliver of flesh stuck on her tongue, she tried to slip away from his grip. A rough shove to her shoulder sent her spinning onto her back, a grunt escaping when she hit the floor. He loomed over her, his legs on either side of her hips, and she bared her teeth, releasing another growled sound that seemed to startle him as much as her blood stained teeth did.

Then he froze, Rachel's expression going confused when blood started to drip from his head on her face. Another moment and suddenly more blood was pouring down onto her and he had lost his standing, his body falling over to lay next to her as he twitched. Looking up, she was rewarded with a sight that swept her breath from her lungs.

Santana was standing above him, eyes narrowed and cold, twisting a hammer from the supply closet in her hand. She had watched them, her Santana was always watching out for her, and Rachel realized she hadn't stepped in sooner because she had run to get a weapon. Their eyes met and something seemed to snap between them, Rachel's eyes went wild while Santana just smiled a remorseless grin. As Rachel's tongue shot out to lick the blood from her lips, Santana twisted the hammer in her hand and then brought it down hard on the boy's head once, twice more. This time, he let out a pained sound, his head dented from where her hits had landed. The twitching started to subside, much to Rachel's rapt fascination, the blood that had sprayed on her dripping softly down her face.

Falling to her knees, Santana took the place he had occupied before, Rachel welcoming this intrusion of her personal space. She handed the weapon over to the smaller girl, wicked smile still stretched across her face. "Go on, Rachel. Finish him off."

Looking between the thing in her hands and the boy, Rachel let out another low noise, finding it answered in a soft moan from Santana. Tossing the weapon aside, the smaller girl caught Santana's gaze, the other woman noticing how feral she seemed to look. Rachel was always the one to lose it when they would play games, always the one to go on rampages when Santana would recruit her into playing violent video games. It didn't surprise Santana in the least that she was like this. Santana had become the cold calculating leader she had always been and Rachel was looking to her to lead her, to allow her to let it all go.

"Rip his throat out, my pet." The words seemed to take the leash that had held Rachel back completely off and she let out a pleased purr, twisting her body towards him. He was stuck where he was, bleeding and gasping for air as his body tried to simply shut down. His skull was indented, the clean press of the hammer being forever struck in bone.

Closing the few inches between them, Rachel's lips split into a wolfish grin before she dove forward. Her teeth closed down against flesh and she felt his body twitch beneath her as he fought to breath. Crunching down, her hands came up to cover his nose and mouth, keeping him down completely. His skin popped easily beneath her jaws, teeth sinking in as she shook her head to rip away at the flesh. Santana sat behind her, eyes dilating as her chest heaved, heat slithering down her spine and straight to her belly. It burned, hotter than anything she'd ever felt, and her hands traveled along any inch of Rachel they could reach as she took his life.

Tearing her head away, Rachel watched the blood pump from his body and onto the floor, her face dripping with the evidence of his death. Turning her head, Rachel's eyes were practically black as Santana leaned forward. Her tongue traced a line of blood from her throat up to her jaw, eliciting a shiver from Rachel, a low whine coming forward when Santana pulled back.

"Good girl." The praise caused Rachel to puff up a little as Santana leaned in for a kiss, it was harsh and full of everything flooding their systems at that moment. Lust driven by blood and repressed thoughts and feelings, Santana pushed Rachel back to lay on the floor. Her body blanketed the smaller girl, brown locks being swept up in the red that now stained the bathroom tiles. Their kiss was full of teeth and tongue, Rachel melting under her hands. Hips shot up when Santana's hand drew crimson lines up beneath her shirt, warm wet fingers trailing along her heated skin.

Growling low in her chest, Rachel flipped them over, flinging blood across them both as they rolled through the puddle beneath them. They fought for dominance, in stance and in the kiss that their lips were still fused together in. Santana's Cheerios top was discarded as was the sweater Rachel had been wearing, hands moving to rid Rachel of her skirt as her kisses moved to Santana's neck and chest. Teeth sunk into the top of Santana's breast just as fingers slipped beneath material to tease Rachel's clit.

Her body jerked, the mark she planned to leave deeper than she meant it to be, dragging a gasped moan from Santana. The taller girl flipped them over, Rachel shakily licking the blood from her chest. Her head flew back, colliding with the floor slightly when Santana thrust two fingers into her, a slightly pained howl spilling from Rachel's lips. Amazingly, Santana reigned herself in long enough to give Rachel the time to adjust before she started a harsh rhythm, pressing bruising kisses to the brunette's lips beneath her, soon moving to her neck to leave her own mark.

Rachel's hands were shaky as they snaked under the Cheerio's skirt, smirking when her fingers met slick wet heat and Santana gave a surprised grunt at the contact. Following her lead, Rachel slipped two fingers into the taller girl, reveling in the tremor that shot through her body.

They found a rhythm together, roughly pushing and pulling at each other, hips rolling harshly. Rachel could feel herself reaching that brink, Santana's shaking body telling her she was close as well. Then a warm mouth pulled away from her lips, leaning down to pant heavily against her ear. "Mine." The claim was loud and clear, Santana's voice almost growled against the curve of her ear. "Mine." The repeated word only cemented the fact and Rachel's hips shot up, her hand clutching at Santana's back as she tumbled over the edge.

A moan came from Santana, Rachel's climax spurring hers on, her body falling heavily onto the smaller girl's once the tremors started to subside. Slowly, Rachel turned her head to settle next to Santana's ear. "Yours, and you're mine." The possessive grip Santana had on her tightened a little and she pulled back to look into Rachel's eyes before taking in the mess around them.

They shared a look devoid of remorse, instead it was filled with a kind of peace, Rachel's grin still wild. "I suppose we should clean up and leave this fucker for the janitors to find, huh, pet."

The jovial look sent her way said Rachel agreed and she helped the girl up before she grabbed their tops. "Let's go shower this mess off and then head to Glee. Wouldn't want them noticing us missing, now would we." Rachel shook her head and simply intertwined their hands.

The empty halls provided them cover as they ran to the Cheerios locker room, both girls thankful that Principal Figgins was cheap enough to skip putting cameras in the school. No cameras and no students meant no one caught sight of the two topless blood soaked girls as they slipped through the locker room doors.

One shower and fresh set of clothing later, Santana was wearing a fresh uniform to cover the bandage placed over where Rachel had bitten her. It was intensely cleaned out, Rachel fretting over her when she realized she had broken the skin with her teeth. For her part, Rachel was wearing a pair of Santana's Cheerios sweats with the waist rolled up a little bit and one of the other girls hoodies as well. She had practically burrowed into the clothing as they walked the halls, Santana's hand gripped tightly in hers.

Glee Club shot them looks as they sauntered in, technically only fifteen minutes late. The joined hands and shared clothing clued them in quickly, Brittany squashing any doubts when she squealed out that it was about time they hooked up. Finn looked pissed, storming out the door as soon as it was said, and the rest of them, besides a happy Quinn and a knowing Puck, simply looked a little disturbed. Mr. Schue rubbed his forehead and kept them there for another twenty minutes before giving up and letting them go if they wanted to leave. The whispers and questions were getting to him as much as they seemed to be pissing off Santana.

Rachel was content, her mind quiet for the first time in a long time. She had simply burrowed into Santana's arms the whole time, ignoring the club. She knew they'd have a lot to answer to next meeting since they bolted out the door as soon as they were released. Quinn and Brittany did a wonderful job of keeping the rest of the club occupied so they could hide away until they were all gone. They would have to thank those two, immensely, as they realized halfway through Glee that they really should clean the body up themselves.

Gathering up supplies from the janitors closet, they went back to the bathroom together and locked the door. Santana wrapped him up in garbage bags, rolling her eyes at how heavy his body was, as Rachel set to mopping up as much blood as she could. It took a while, two more hours stuck at the school, but soon they had the bathroom mostly free of blood and the body was tossed in one of the dumpsters in the parking lot.

Catching Santana's eyes as she closed the lid to the dumpster, Rachel looked mildly nervous. "Any regrets?" It was the quietest Santana had ever heard the girl and she knew immediately she wasn't speaking about the jock. No, the looks they shared showed they had no remorse over the killing. If anything, each look they shared while cleaning was filled with a calmness that flared with a light arousal as well.

"None, pet. None." Rachel grinned and flew into Santana's arms, purring at the kisses she was given. Leading her away from the dumpster, Santana helped Rachel into her jeep before she started for the Berry household. There was a wild smile on Rachel's face and Santana's eyes flashed as she slipped a hand onto her knee. No, regret wasn't something they would feel. Not when they felt this good, not when they felt this free.


	2. Chapter 2

**This took forever so it's kinda long. Also it's pretty fucked up so.. if the last chapter was too intense THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR YOU CAUSE IT IS EVEN MORE INTENSE.**

**ALSOALSO I have no beta so any mistakes are my fault, I will probably miss all kinds of things.**

**As usual, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"Baby, come on, one time before the weekend! It's been days and you know you want to!"

"Tana, the last was in two towns over, we don't have time to go do something sneaky before my dads show up. You know that. I need a stage, baby, not just some quickie."

"Ugh.. yea, yea I know." Rubbing her face, Santana grumbled but nodded. It was a Friday, two months into the school year, and they were four victims deep. The football player, a couple of boys who had hit on Santana at Breadstix while on a date with Rachel, and a girl who was stalking Rachel's facebook page, thought she was safe since she lived outside of Lima. She learned differently.

Rachel closed her locker and turned to lean her back against it, pulling Santana in close to her so she could give her a little kiss. She grinned at the light shiver that shot through the taller girl and settled her head on Santana's shoulder, fingers playing with the neck of her Cheerios top. "How about you find someone and plan something so that we can go out on Monday, after school." Truthfully, Rachel wanted to go out as much as Santana did. Spend the weekend together, go hunting for their next victim. The thought was thrilling, the reminder of the taste of blood making the tip of her tongue slip out to lick her lips. Her fathers would be home that weekend though and they always wanted time with her, always forced her to stay home with them. A disappointed look settled on Rachel's face as a faint shiver of fear ran down her spine, a feeling she wished would go away with each passing week she had with her girlfriend.

The light tremble in Rachel's body didn't go unnoticed, Santana's lips turning down in a soft frown for a few moments. It always seemed as though Rachel hated the time spent with her fathers, though Santana believed it was mostly because they worked out of Lima during the week. For five days, the Berry men would go into the city to work, staying at an apartment they rented together there. Then on the weekends, they would simply command Rachel to stay home with them so they could catch up with what they missed while they were gone and to spend some family time. Santana hated them for it. Though Rachel seemed happier during the week, when it was just them together, she could always tell when something bothered her about her fathers. Whether it was their absence or the fact that they didn't allow her to have a life on the weekends, she didn't know. Rachel kept her in the dark about her fathers, even now, and insisted that Santana never meet them. She told her that, especially now, that she didn't know if they'd be able to keep from killing them. Rachel didn't know if she would stop Santana if she tried. That information had been whispered to her one night, Santana's shock palpable and yet filled with a sort of worried understanding. Whatever the Berry men did to her, Santana knew it was bad if Rachel was afraid she would flat out kill them. It made her want to kill them even more.

"Can we at least skip Glee? I dunno if I can see fuckwad today and still remain out of jail." Rachel's chuckle reverberated through her, though Santana's eyes had taken on that cold calculating look she adopted once she started planning deaths. The look sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, her own eyes becoming a little wilder. Rachel's easy slide into her feral state of mind sent a heat through Santana, a wicked smile easing onto her lips. "Soon, pet. He can be your birthday present, hm? Just wait until winter and I'll plan a spectacular performance."

"It will need to be something grand, something wondrous." Rachel's tone was rough, half growled as she leaned her head in to press a languid kiss against the lightly flushed skin along her neck.

"Only the best for you, pet. He'll be one of our best by the time we're done with him, I guarantee that." Pressing gentle fingers to Rachel's chin, Santana tilted her head up to give her a kiss to the forehead, the simple show of affection reigning her wild energy back in. "Now come on Rach, let's go get some coffee."

A blinding grin was her only answer as the smaller girl tucked into her side and let her lead them out of the building, Glee meeting be damned.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Santana's phone woke her from a light sleep. She had been not so secretly moping ever since she'd dropped Rachel off, her evening being filled with an empty house and alcohol as she greedily drank in the goriest movies she owned on her TV. Not even screams doused in blood could rouse her spirits though. Every weekend was like this, though this was the worst one yet. She loathed being away from her girlfriend, their bond stronger than anything she'd ever felt. It terrified her, thrilled her, and she didn't have the strength to even fathom trying to fight it. Rachel had sucked her in and she was perfectly content to stay exactly where she was.

Especially now, the loud tone of Closer by Nine Inch Nails informing her that it was her Rachel. She shot up in bed, immediately worried. Friday nights were always void of contact from her girlfriend, her fathers claiming that it was family game night, their excitement at finally being able to see Rachel too intense to even think of doing anything else. It was also the only day Rachel ever seemed genuinely frightened, if even for a fleeting moment, of her own home. Those terrified looks always prompting Santana to ask what was wrong, Rachel simply acting as if she were being rediculous, that she was just afraid they wouldn't be there. Santana knew better.

"Baby?! What's wrong?" Her ear hurt from the force she had slammed the phone against it but she was ignoring it completely at the sound of soft sobs coming from the other end. "Rachel, what did they do?"

"Tana, can you come get me? Please, I can't handle them anymore. I can't-" The sound of her voice was cut off by a loud banging and a short yell of her name, followed by a long slew of cursing and another voice shouting something resembling 'whore daughter'. That was all it took for Santana's eyes to grow cold as steel, her teeth grinding against each other.

"Give me five to get ready, I'll be there soon, Rach. Don't let them in that door." She got a whimpered okay before the line dropped. Tugging her jeans back on, her face got colder by the second, simply tossing a leather jacket over her sleep tank top. Moving to her closet, she tugged the trunk from the floor out, lips pressed tightly together as she looked over her toys with a calculating gaze. Fingers gently toughed the blade Rachel had presented her with the previous week, a shy smile on her face as she thanked her for helping her take care of her stalker as well as wishing her a happy one month anniversary. It had melted Santana's heart completely and the weapon quickly became her favorite.

Sliding the steel out of it's sheath, the carved bone handle settled comfortably in her palm, fingers wrapping around it as if it were meant to be there. The animal bone had been fashioned into the likeness of a panther, sleek and smooth with the blade coming from it's mouth. Placing it back into it's holder, she tied it to the belt loop on her bottoms. Next, she grabbed her Glock 23 and slipped it into the ankle holster, quickly securing it to herself. The gun was backup, Santana was more for her blades. Her fingers slipped around her babies, pulling them out and sliding the straps over her shoulders. The tips curved blades rested against the middle of her back, the grips sticking a few inches above her shoulders. They were polished sharpened steel, sharp enough to rid a man of his head and swift enough for Santana to gracefully lift it from him without much of a sound. She'd never done it before but damn was it on her to do list.

Feeling a little less naked with her weapons on hand, Santana rushed downstairs, leaping into her jeep with the keys jammed into the ignition before her ass even felt the seat. She peeled out of her spot, Rachel's house was a ten minute drive and she made it in less than five, navigating the streets in a reckless danger that only showed her need to get to her girlfriend.

Tossing the jeep in park, Santana slipped up to the door, using the key Rachel had gifted her halfway through the summer to sneak in. There was a loud banging coming from the upstairs, where Rachel's bedroom was. A snarl found it's way to Santana's lips as she freed the blades from her back. Father's or not, she wouldn't stand for this. Moving silently up the stairs, she caught sight of something that stopped her heart.

Rachel's favorite gold star glass was broken in the middle of the hall, shards of it sparkling with shed blood. The wall was also splattered with crimson spots, a trail of them leading straight to Rachel's closed door. Her fathers were standing there, neither of them showing any blood, simply shouting obscenities and trying to break her door in. Santana's nostrils flared, cold eyes flashing in a rage so deep it would have startled even herself if she was in the right mind to notice.

Rushing forward, her knee came up between the taller of the Berry men's legs, his resulting squawk as he collapsed to his knees making the corners of her lips curl for a moment. The other man seemed startled before he trained his angry gaze on her, skin paling when he noticed the blades. He went positively green when he saw the murderous look in her eyes. Her blade struck true, arms slicing down to release him of his stance, long lines from the backs of his knees all the way down to his ankles spurting their own contributions to the bloody marks staining the hallway.

His scream seemed to release Rachel of her stupor, Santana easily picking up her surprised gasp and the fumbling of the doorknob. Dark eyes met watery hopeful ones. Those eyes immediately trained on the hand shaped bruise marring Rachel's cheek, the cut along her lip and the long ones that ran along her hand. A low growl rumbled in her chest, the sound immediately causing the hurt girl's pupils to dilate, her look going from hopeful to positively predatory.

Before she could move forward, the tall one Santana remembered being called Hiram started to try to get up and her arm swung down, body following to give her swing as much power as possible, drawing out a slow building scream as he realized she'd removed him of his hand. It was Rachel's turn to growl then. Blood poured out onto the carpet as Hiram gripped his arm and rolled around on the floor, both men trying to beg for mercy.

"So it's alright to hurt your daughter but once someone armed with something deadly comes in, you turn tail." The tone of her voice sent a shiver of dread down the spines of both Berry men, intensified by the feral lope Rachel had as she crossed the space between them to press a kiss to Santana's neck, the smaller body practically vibrating in excitement. Gone was the warmth in those chocolate gold depths, replaced instead with a wild black void as she observed the bleeding men on the floor once she'd accepted the possessive arm around her waist from her mate.

"You see, I do not appreciate being separated from my darling Rachel every weekend but I never fought it much since she seemed to need her fathers. Now I find out that each time we were ripped apart, you hurt her." The last two words were spoken through clenched teeth, the muscles in her jaw twitching until gentle fingers caressed the skin, Rachel having sensed her distress immediately. "This won't do. You don't deserve to have those hands if all they've done is bloody her perfect skin." Her face was void once more as she slipped her knife from her belt and drew it lazily across LeRoy's throat. He gulped, the gentle motion causing the blade to slice ever so gently into his skin, the flesh parting to let loose a droplet of blood. Her eyes caught Hiram's and she knew she had him, his skin ashen as he bled out from his arm. "LeRoy, I have something I need you to do." Turning her gaze, she caught the terrified man's, his head immediately nodding.

"Anything! Just don't kill me!" A chuckle raised from Santana's throat at that.

"Just you? I can manage that." Scratching Rachel's scalp to keep her calm when she noticed her eyes trained on Hiram's draining veins, she leaned towards LeRoy with her cell phone. "You are going to call your employed. You will tell him that Hiram has found a new job and you will be following him to it. You do not wish to be contacted, your last check is to be sent here, and you wish him all the best. Then you will call the owner of your apartment and you will inform him of the same thing. You will not be leaving Lima again."

Santana knew she had the man, his eyes showing that he thought she meant to allow him to live in Lima as long as he didn't hurt Rachel again. It made her smile that deadly smile. As he made the calls, his voice impressively calm and showing where Rachel got her acting abilities, Santana leaned in to whisper sweet words to her girlfriend.

"Once he's finished I'm going to let you feast baby." Her eyes went to Hiram's slowly draining body and Rachel's quickly followed. "I'll tie him up, make him watch as you feed, make him see your wonderful performances." A low purr escaped Rachel's chest, smirk finding it's way to Santana's lips. "I will make a nice slice for you, all down his middle. I want you to take your fill, spread the blood, and I'll reward you with my tongue." The moan that came after her words made the normally stoically cold Santana press her legs together, trying to help with the sudden heat.

Her hands were travelling down Rachel's abdomen, the muscles clenching under her fingertips when she heard a soft throat clearing behind her, the sound full of fear. "It's done, we're vanished from the city." Spinning on her heel, Santana smiled a cold sharks grin at the relieved hopeful look on his face. She whispered to Rachel, causing her to run into her room, coming back with a pair of handcuffs. Quick as a snake, Santana had LeRoy handcuffed with his arms in front of him and her blade pressed to his throat. His cries, the tears that streamed down his cheeks, simply made her shudder in an almost perverse pleasure.

"Well done LeRoy, I think I'll reward you. But first, I really need to make sure you won't move." Her hand went out and was immediately handed a roll of duct tape, Santana pleased with how quickly Rachel picked up on what was needed. She used the tape to keep his head and neck securely against the wall, his body awkwardly tilted when he realized he was quite stuck. "If you try to remove yourself at any moment.." She removed the Glock from it's holster, pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple. "I will not think before I shoot. Rachel wishes to show you the performances she's become so wonderfully perfect at." The terrified blinking of his eyes was enough of an okay for her to move on.

Moving over to where Rachel's eyes were transfixed on the slow dribble of blood still coming from Hiram's arm, her fingers slid into soft brown hair to tug her into a harsh kiss, Santana's tongue dragging across her bottom lip to lap at the drying blood from the reopened cut. "Are you ready, pet? Are you hungry?" A growl was her answer, Rachel's fingers gripping her thighs in a vice grip.

Brandishing her knife, she pressed the tip into Hiram's chest, eyes rolling back slightly at the dazed scream it produced. He was still conscious and alive enough to feel this. The wonderful pop of the blade pressing deep into his flesh, her hand shifting on the bone grip as she lazily but harshly dragged the steel through his middle. Blood bubbled up at his lips, his body spasming enough to make her stop the blade's decent. Her eyes flicked up to see Rachel panting next to her, practically foaming at the mouth as her black orbs trained on the blood now pouring from her father's chest. "Take him, pet."

The words released her, a low howl her thanks as her body dove forward. Her teeth dug into his flesh, hands tugging and pulling where she could. Santana's gaze was transfixed as Rachel's head disappeared in a vision of crimson red, coming back up with a torn piece of Hiram's liver clenched between her teeth. The body was only twitching now, eyes stuck wide as they dulled and his mouth forever opened in a silent scream of pain.

Those eyes caught her gaze, both women ignoring the screaming coming from LeRoy behind them. Santana watched as Rachel slowly chewed the hunk of meat in her teeth, swallowing with a pleased hum before she dove back in, her fingers tugging and ripping the flesh apart.

Without realizing, Santana's hand had trailed down her stomach, a gasp coming from her as her fingers slipped into a slick heat and pressed against her stiff clit. The sound brought Rachel's head back up, her hair now saturated with blood and sticking to her face, jaw dropping the piece of flesh between her teeth at the sight in front of her. Crawling over her kill, Rachel kept moving until Santana was laying on the floor under her, hand frantically moving beneath the material of her jeans.

Pressing her hips down, Rachel pinned Santana's hand down, dragging a whimper from the taller girl. Tilting her head, the younger woman leaned down to drag her teeth across her pulse, biting down hard enough to mark her mate. The animalistic nature of the bite and the way Rachel's hips kept bucking up against her hand caused trembles to hit her body almost violently. "Yours." The word was whispered, for Rachel only, and it caused the other girl to growl in appreciation.

"Mine." The word was gruff, husked out as her hand slipped beneath jeans and thrust into Santana in one fluid motion, the sudden intrusion causing the girl's head to whip back against the floor with a pleasured scream. Rachel build a bruising pace, her hand not slowing as her thumb move up to press and circle Santana's sensitive clit, her teeth dragging and biting marks all across the expanse of skin the tank top Santana wore provided her.

It didn't take long for Santana to reach her peak, a fact she would have been embarrassed about if Rachel hadn't pressed a bloody kiss to her lips just as her hips shot forward to provide an even harder thrust. A low moan was lost in Rachel's mouth as Santana's body went stiff for a moment before relaxing against her, the smaller girl moving to gently lick the bite mark on her neck as she came down from her high.

As soon as her body was cooperating, Santana flipped them easily, drawing out a surprised squeak from Rachel as her back hit the side Hiram's bloodied torso. Santana's hands gripped her thighs, causing Rachel to let out a whimpered plea when her head started pressing kisses to her covered stomach. Once she was sure Rachel would keep her legs spread to her liking, Santana put her hands to good use, pushing Rachel's top up as she pulled her bottoms down. Her teeth grazed the skin of Rachel's hip before they latched on, a strangled groan coming from above her head as her tongue soothed the hurt.

A hand claws at her hair, trying to tug her in closer while also pressing her down. Santana didn't fight the push, her kisses trailing down until she was met with the sight of a bare Rachel. Her movement didn't falter, one gentle kiss to her protruding clit before she dragged her tongue down through the copious wet heat before her. Fingers tightened their grip in her hair as a whimper hit the quiet air, LeRoy to stunned to even make a noise, his eyes wide as they took in the sight before him.

The gentle pressure of Rachel's nails against her scalp was all it took her her to go wild, eating Rachel as if it were her last meal on earth. The response was instantaneous. A gasp melted into a high pitch moan, hips snapping up to meet Santana's thrusting tongue, a gentle hand pressing down on her midsection to keep her on the floor. Nails dug into the flesh of the body behind her, skin peeling back with the force of her fingers. Her other hand was tight in Santana's hair but gentle, not wanting to actually hurt her mate, no matter how impassioned.

Her chest was heaving when Santana took her clit between her lips, tongue drawing lazy circles. Her body twitched, writing to try to get just that much more, she was so close. An evil look was sent up her way, Santana's eyes smirking for her as her tongue flicked against her clit, teeth gently gracing the bud just as two fingers thrust deep inside of her, curling up as soon as they found purchase.

Rachel's back arched, jaw dropping as a perfect scream of Santana's name slipped past her lips, the girl in question ducking her head down to lap at the mess she had caused. Her body trembled softly when small hands tugged at her shoulders, easing herself up to capture bloody lips in a deep kiss, Rachel moaning low as she tasted herself on Santana's tongue.

When she pulled back and set her hand on Rachel's still shaking chest, she sent LeRoy a devilish smile. "My my, lovely, it seems we still have one more performance."

Rachel's eyes snapped open from their calm reverie, head immediately turning to see her trembling father still attached to the wall. Her own smile was more of a snarl, lips curling back over her teeth as she waited for Santana's instruction. It came soon enough, the taller woman easily sliding over to him with her knife positioned at his throat. "Come here, pet." Like a flash, Rachel was at her side, head cocked like a dog waiting it's masters command. "I want you to take his hands, baby, show him he can't hurt you any longer."

Her eyes were confused for a moment before she registered what was requested of her, a wolfish grin spreading across her lips as her hand gripped LeRoy's wrist. His eyes widened, throat finally loosening enough to try to protest just as her teeth sunk into soft flesh, her jaw working and pressing until they popped down and blood flooded her senses.

A strangled yelp was all she heard before the sound of her own blood pumping in her ears washed the world away, her jaw opening and closing until LeRoy's wrist had turned into a useless bloody pulp. The skin was torn and ripped wide, blood flowing freely enough that his skin paled rapidly as she latched on to his other wrist, turning it into the same state. She stopped only when his breathing slowed, chest moving erratically as he tried to keep his body from failing even as his life drained of him.

Warm arms wrapped around her middle, dragging her away as LeRoy bled out onto the carpet, Rachel's body immediately relaxing as her mate pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. "I do think it's time to clean our home, pet. With them out of the way, I see no reason to stay away from here." The soft words, strong yet drenched with a gentle nervousness caused Rachel to turn in Santana's arms. Smiling up at her, the feral glint in her eyes melted away into a warmth directed entirely at the only girl who ever received that look in her eyes.

"Don't you ever leave."

"I'm not goin anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Shits been crazy lately and I haven't been working on my chapters, whoops. I'm going to explain more on things in the upcoming chapters but for now, just go with the flow like I am please. It makes writing this much more fun for me to just crank out chapters that pop into my head. ANYWAY! Since I've been out of the writing game for a few weeks now, I'm a little off . but still! Here's your long overdue new chapter~**

* * *

Walking into the house, Rachel was immediately hit with the silence. Usually their home was filled with music or movies playing from the living room or possibly even a project either her or Santana would be working on. This was strange and it spoke volumes of the day Santana must have had. Peeking into the immaculately cleaned kitchen, Rachel preened over having a clean house and Santana was quick to pick up on this. Most of the house was at least tidy enough, Santana blowing through only one or two rooms like a hurricane, but she had taken it upon herself to learn how to cook long ago so the kitchen was her cleanest domain. Especially since that was where they also tended to clean up their weapons of choice, the deep sinks being perfect for the task.

Moving on through the living room to the dining room and finally to the little study turned library, she frowned when she realized Santana wasn't anywhere on the main floor. There was no noise from the top floor either meaning she wasn't in the master bath and it's lightly creaking floor or in their bedroom or the extra bedroom they'd made into a guest room after her fathers death, Santana didn't walk lightly enough for her to not notice if she were up there. Blinking, she turned to look at the door that led into the basement. Once the room her fathers had turned into a place of entertainment, they had turned the stage and everything else stored down there into a torture chamber. A soft smile slid onto her lips when she recalled their last victim and how nicely he'd fit on the stage as they used him for target practice, Santana wanting to work on her skills while also trying to teach Rachel some new tricks. She was so sweet to her.

There was no way to tell if Santana actually was down there, they'd sound proofed that entire section of the house. Nothing was ever heard from the basement unless you were already down there. Even the door was fixed with a second door right at the top of the stairs so if someone tried to scream while you went down there was no way to hear it. Open a door, close it behind you, open the second door and head on down. It worked wonders with keeping the killings a secret.

Slipping quickly through the first door, she secured it before opening the second door to a chorus of grunts and dull thwaps. Tilting her head curiously, Rachel wandered down the rest of the steps, walking in on Santana using their latest victim as a punching bag. They had already removed his limbs and sewed him back up, letting him hand from the ceiling in a slow death. They didn't usually do that but they found it a good way to rid themselves of left over rage or blood lust in between kills. Catch someone who puts them in such a state that they cannot control themselves, keep them as long as possible as an easy way to scratch a bloody itch, then replace them once they were dead and a new victim was chosen. This was only the second one they'd kept this way. He had tried to follow them home one night, stalking them in the dark and eventually pulling a knife on Rachel once they'd turned into the woods that was the short cut to the house. Santana didn't take too kindly to Rachel being threatened like that.

From her vantage point, Rachel could see the man was already passed out, the stitches on his stomach ripped and dripping blood. Rachel had taken to sewing injuries shut to keep him alive as long as possible. This one had pissed them off particularly bad and Santana wanted to use him until he ended up rotting to death. So of course, Rachel did everything in her power to keep him alive until she was bored of him. Plus he was quite fun for her to torture and steal some meat. The stitches on his midsection covered up where she's sliced some meat away from him, interested in trying it with the leftover flesh from his thigh. She was, after all, becoming quite good in the kitchen. No need to always eat human flesh raw.

"Tana?" Her voice was soft, light and questioning. The sounds stopped immediately, Santana breathing out a harsh breath that reminded Rachel of an angry bull before the darker girl turned on her heel. Her body was tense, muscles taunt and her hands clenched together, but she sent Rachel a gentle look of affection. "What are you doing?"

Letting out another breath, Santana let herself relax a little as she took a step towards Rachel, smile returning to her features when the smaller girl immediately moved to tuck into her arms. She swept her up in a hug, relaxing entirely as she breathed in Rachel herself, burying her face in the space between her neck and shoulder for a moment. "Azimo pissed me off royally today in class. You had dance after school so I didn't want to bother you with it, decided to take it out on Stalker McNoLimbs over there."

Eyebrow quirked, Rachel pulled back to look at Santana. "Stalker McNoLimbs? Really?"

Santana just smirked, shrugging one shoulder easily. "It fits."

"Well you should have told me about Azimo, I'm sure we could easily get back at him." She caught on to the clench in Santana's jaw and the way her arms tightened their hold on her just so. "He really did do a number didn't he? This is murderous intent tense." At the mention of that and the smell of blood easily filling the room, Rachel's tongue slipped out to lick her lips, eyes darkening slightly. "He would be quite the hunt."

"He could replace the old blood bag over there. Passed out after two hits, can you believe that? Dude used to be a fighter, now you even touch him and he shrieks out." The words were accompanied by a huff that had Rachel chuckling.

"You also got his blood all over my newly cleaned floor." Catching Santana's gaze, she had to smile at the sheepish look the girl sent her. "You knew those were new stitches and you didn't lay any plastic. I swear, Tana, I'm getting tired of having to hose this floor down. Those plastic sheets were purchased for a reason. You know we already had to replace most of the flooring upstairs, I'd like to keep these floors at least a little clean."

Nodding, Santana did feel a little bad. Rachel did her best to keep the place from smelling like blood and death, not wanting to get any attention towards them. "I'll mop it up, Rae."

"Should I stitch him back up or shall we toss him then? He is starting to attract flies, he'll be spoiled completely in the next few days, I'm sure." Rachel scrunched up her nose, already able to smell the rot that was hitting the stitched stumps where his limbs used to be.

"Just toss him out. No one's missing... Shit, we never even asked his name."

"Rude of us, really. I'll make sure to apologize for that while I wrap him up. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

* * *

After wrapping the man in sheets of plastic, Rachel apologizing for being so rude in not asking his name or anything else about him, Santana set about sealing the wrap as much as possible and weighing it down. They both jumped into her jeep, package stuffed in the back under a blanket, and sped off towards the river just outside of town. It was a popular place for anyone in Lima to go to get away during the day but the waters were getting cold and the girls knew a secluded spot. They dumped bodies here regularly, in the deep sections of water where things will either sink or get swept up and moved down along the banks.

The dumping of the body wasn't anything to dwell on, the two girls watched as he sank and then shrugged, going to lay in the jeep to plan the next kill. Santana settled on her back along the back seat with Rachel curling up on top of her, head settled on her shoulder as her hand drew shapes on Santana's chest.

"Will you tell me what Azimo did now? It had to have been during last period, we'd had such a nice day before then." It was true, they'd had a relaxing day at school. Skipping their early classes to hang out with Quinn and Brittany in the auditorium with a fake Glee Club excuse from Mr. Schue, lunch was split between eating with the Club and making out in the Cheerios locker room, and the only real time they didn't spend together that day was last period and Rachel's dance class.

With a heaved sigh, Santana let her fingers trail through Rachel's hair, placing a kiss to her temple. "He was just being an ass like usual, trying to get a rise out of me. It wasn't anything big, nothing new, so I ignored it best I could." She knew Rachel wouldn't be too happy if she got caught fighting in school again so she was working on keeping her temper. "Then he started ragging on you and that shit doesn't fly. Still, I just told him to fuck off and was gonna leave. He just wouldn't shut up though, kept saying shit about you and stuff Finn was saying, which isn't anything we didn't know and haven't planned on killing him for but it just." She growled a little under her breath and Rachel pressed a little kiss to her neck, touched at how protective Santana was. "He just pissed me off."

Rachel knew there was more to the story, that Santana was leaving details out. That fact didn't diminish her want to get him though. His hunt would be amazing, he was big but fast and it would satisfy both of them. Her fingers dug into Santana's skin lightly without her noticing causing the other girl to smirk a little, knowing it meant that Rachel was letting loose a little bit. "Where's he going to be tonight? Do you know?"

"They were planning a night game before he started getting on me. Loudly planning one to try to get people to join, like the last one."

Rachel grinned, a low appreciative growl escaping when she recalled nabbing one of the smaller more obnoxious freshman from one of the well advertised night games. Though not encouraged by the school, no one stopped the games from happening in the hopes that some sort of training would help the team out in some way. It made for an interesting stake out.

"Want to go hunting tonight, pet?"

* * *

The football field was already full of teens by the time they slipped into the shadows under the bleachers. Rachel was already slipping, Santana easily holding her back with her latest gift to the smaller girl. A locking faux leather collar, lined with faux fur, and a matching leash that Santana had held in her hand. The latina's features were calm, expression cold. She knew what she wanted, had te plan set in her head, and was simply watching Rachel with a fond smirk as she almost transformed before her eyes. Rachel could always keep her cool until the hunt began, only showing small signs of that animal nature she fell into. The diva was a beast, pure instinct and blood lust, and Santana loved to see the entire shift.

The brunette tugged forward a little, an almost inhuman snarl escaping her lips as her fingers curled around the seat in front of her between the spaces of the bleachers. Her eyes were dark and wild, devoid of any of the compassion they usually held as they locked onto Azimo. As he passed the bleachers, Santana had to restrain Rachel so she didn't go running off after him. She may be a wonderful huntress, lusting after the hunt each and every time, but she was also a little reckless until Santana calmed her. This time, a gentle tug on her leash mixed with a harsh click of Santana's tongue to get her attention had Rachel focusing on her with a soft whine and a sheepish expression.

"Come now, pet, you know better. We need to wait until he comes to us." Santana leaned forward to steal a kiss from Rachel, the smaller girl melting into the touch and moaning softly when Santana's tongue slipped past her lips. Hands slid under Rachel's top, nails dragging harshly against her skin until she was arching towards her touch, hips bucking and twisting to try to get some sort of friction. "Not now. When the blood spills."

Rachel whimpered a little when Santana pulled back completely but she knew she needed to focus on the hunt, a deep grown building in her chest when Azimo passed the bleachers again. "Tana... Need to feed."

Santana's resulting smile was as warm as her eyes were cold, regarding Rachel with deep affection even as she planned their next move. "And you will, darling. Azimo always ends up breaking off of the group to make out with a random girl. Remember that bitch who slushied you, he provided an easy distraction for the cheerleader we were after. She was rejected and easily picked off." Santana's hand moved to pet Rachel's head, fingers massaging and dragging a pleased purr from the brunette. "Once they move to the dark, we'll have him and a little extra snack for you."

So they watched, waited, until Azimo moved past the others with one of the baby Cheerios on his arm, a stupid Freshman who believed herself to be the next Santana Lopez. She was annoying, fiery, and all around an idiotic bitch. She was nothing like Santana other than her affinity for a good brawl and the latina loathed her, this was the perfect pair for them to go after. Grinning a Cheshire smile at their luck, Santana gently tugged Rachel's leash. "Let's go, pet. It's time."

* * *

Watching Azimo blink awake through the blood trickling down his face, the panic and inlaid horror alive in his eyes, had Santana smirking from her spot on the couch in front of the stage. The boy was strung up, his arms cuffed to a plank that hung from the ceiling from heavy chains, and his ankles were locked in chains on the floor. Azimo had been stupid enough to drag the Cheerio to the darkened parking lot to make out against his car. All it took was a sneak attack from Rachel to take her down while Santana knocked Azimo out to get them down enough to pile into Santana's jeep and back to the house. She had been a little ruthless, smacking him down with a baseball bat until she was sure he wouldn't get back up for a few hours.

Rachel had gone a little hardcore as well, knowing the girl was an annoyance to them both, and had bitten her up a bit. The baby Cheerio was laying on the floor, chained down and surrounded by plastic. Her face was mangled, a deep bruise formed on her temple where she hit the ground hard, and a panting Rachel was watching her torso move with each breath. The little brunette had lost her clothing, only wearing her collar and leash. Santana was watching Azimo from her throne on the cough, smirking lazily at the rage that ignited in his eyes when he recognized them both.

"Lopez! What the fuck?!" The exclamation took Rachel's focus away from the still unconscious girl. She whipped around, lips curled back in a snarl, teeth still stained with blood. She stalked forward, fully prepared to shut him up again when Santana tightened her grip on her leash. Feeling the light tug, Rachel turned around, sitting at Santana's feet instead to get her head scratched as a reward. Azimo seemed stunned by everything that was happening, his jaw hanging open as he stared at Rachel's body in a way that had Santana's body tensing.

"You will take that gaze away from her body. I will not have some lowlife scum thinking about my pet in the way you obviously are. It shouldn't be a problem soon enough but until then, you will remove your gaze."

Azimo lifted his chin, glaring Santana down even as he pulled at his chains in a light panic. "And if I don't listen, Lopez? The fuck you think you can do to me!"

Rachel tugged at her leash, snapping her jaw together with an audible click, as Santana chuckled softly. She shushed Rachel, patting the couch until she settled up next to her, laying her head on Santana's lap. "You see, Rachel here doesn't like it when people yell or threaten me. I don't like it when they do it to her either. We're both very protective." She caught Azimo's gaze once more, sending a shiver through him at the cold. dark void her eyes seemed to become in that moment. "What you don't seem to realize is that Rachel would kill you without a second thought if I let go of this leash. She's a good pet but she doesn't have very good control when I let her off the leash completely. Wonderful hunter, my pet, but she tends to forget to capture, always wanting to go for the kill."

She watched as Azimo swallowed hard just as the Cheerio groaned, drawing Rachel's attention once more. "Do with her what you wish, Rachel. We can save the boy for later, I simply wish to watch you work for now." The resulting growl seemed to wake the girl up fully as much as it shut Azimo up. Santana unclipped the leash, pointing at the girl as her hand now held Rachel's collar. "You can have her, not him. I'm going to make sure he won't distract you, don't make me leash you to do this."

Nodding softly, Rachel turned her head to give Santana a sloppy kiss, attempting to reassure her. Confident in her pet, Santana let her go and stood to move towards Azimo.

"Rachel, heel for a moment." The smaller girl whined but did as she was told, sitting next to the girl on the floor with her eyes focused on Santana. "Now, Azimo, I can't have you being a distraction and you do like to make some noise. Let me take care of that." She went to the instruments that were always resting on the corner of the stage, coming back with a small box. Opening it, she pulled out a syringe, jamming it into his cheek and then the other without much warning. He let out a surprised grunt before his face started to go slack. "It's wonderful what drugs can do. Relax the muscles so you cant try to bite me while I do this."

Santana took her time with her art, trying to follow the strict instructions Rachel had taught her, and she soon had Azimo's mouth sewn shut. His lips barely trembled, face still mostly slack except for the pained tears pouring from his eyes. Blood dribbled down his chin to his neck, soaking the top of his already ruined shirt with new blood. "That's much better." Turning towards Rachel, she lit up with pride that even though she was obviously squirming in her need to act, her pet was still waiting on her command. "Feed."

That one word released Rachel from her invisible bonds, the brunette whipping around to growl down at the crying girl. There was red around her wrists where she'd been pulling at the cuffs but she was obviously still in shock, the damage done to her face having taken more blood than anticipated. Licking her lips, Rachel moved towards her, letting her claws trail down her abdomen with slight pressure. The resulting whimper had her letting out a soft groan as Santana moving back to the couch to watch her work, eyes rolling back as soon as she sat down at the sound.

When Rachel's claws reached the bottom of the Cheerio's stomach, she dug in hard, relishing in the sudden scream that was unleashed as she wormed her fingers around. The girls chewed face still showed the expression of shock and horror, eyes wide as her jaw dropped to let loose another shout, this time begging for her to stop. Rachel wanted to drag this out, she really did, but the sudden heat between her legs was pushing her on. She shot Santana a look, the Latina nodding slightly to tell her it was alright. This would be a quick kill.

Whipping her head back around, Rachel wasted no time in dragging her claws upward as she clamped her teeth down on her throat. Shaking her head, she felt herself pulse at the light cracking she heard, the way the girl gurgled at the blood bubbling up. There was an intense perverse pleasure in having the primal power Rachel lived for. At the last twitch coming from the Cheerio, Rachel looked down at her work.

Her claws caught more flesh than she realized, her torso completely ripped open and her arms and upper thighs were littered with deep gashes. Her intestines started to spill out and Rachel could see the way her heart stuttered to a stop, lungs falling for the last time. Turning her blood soaked face towards Santana, a low moan slipped past her lips when she realized Santana's lower half was bare, her hand moving furiously between her legs. Rachel lifted her hand, licking it clean as she reveled in the sounds her lover was making with each press of her fingers.

Quickly removing her claws, she set them gently by the body before quickly crawling over to Santana. Her hands slid over trembling thighs, catching her aroused gaze with a slight tilt of her head. "Eat me." The order was breathy and followed soon by a moan as Rachel immediately went to work. Her tongue slipped easily though wet folds, Santana's hand now tangling into brunette hair to keep her in close.

Each swipe of her tongue had the Latina's hips chasing her for more, thrusting in time with her motions. There was a lewd, intensely satisfying sound that came with each flash of Rachel's tongue as it entered Santana, her arousal easily coating her face. "That's it, my pet, fuck make me cum." Santana threw her head back, both hands holding Rachel's head to her. Her hips were becoming slightly erratic, small hands trying to hold her torso still.

Rachel slipped upward until she took her clit between her lips, suckling and then flicking the tip of her tongue rapidly against the swollen nub, two fingers thrusting fast and hard into her lover. Santana's back arched, her body tensing as her orgasm flashed through her at the sudden harsh thrust, sparks flashing through her with each flick of her tongue. The smaller girl helped her keep it going and come back down, gently lapping against her until Santana tugged her upward.

Laying on Rachel her back, Santana immediately thrust two fingers into her, smirking at the choked whimper she released. She knew the girl was close, insanely close, and she wanted to give her that release. Her teeth latched onto Rachel's neck, a harsh bite to show her and everyone else she was Santana's. She shook her head as if it were Rachel marking her, a third finger adding to her thrusts a moment later.

It didn't take much for Rachel to hit her peak, fingers digging into Santana's back as she hit an intense high, her body trapping Santana's hand between her thighs until she relaxed entirely. Smiling fondly at the smaller girl, she eased her hand backwards, getting a shiver and a whimper from Rachel.

Santana flipped them around so she was laying on her back with Rachel cuddled up sweetly on top of her. Kissing the top of her head, she sighed happily at how the evening turned out. Azimo was tugging against his chains, making any noise he could, and the girl was bleeding onto the floor even with the plastic but Santana was content with Rachel curled up on her until the smaller girl started to shiver.

"Te amo, Rach." The words were hushed, whispered as Santana lifted Rachel up to take her to shower and actually curl up in bed.

Rachel responded by holding onto her, pressing a sleepy kiss to her neck. "I love you too, Tana."

Santana simply smiled, closing the door behind her to silence Azimo's muffled cries. She would gently wash the blood from Rachel's body, settle her into bed, and curl up with the love of her life. They could take care of those two tomorrow, play and experiment to their hearts desire. For the moment, however, she simply wanted the comfort that came with being with Rachel.

They'd be serial killers again in the morning.


End file.
